東波士頓預校
(interior) }} The East Boston Preparatory School is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. 背景 Prior to the Great War, the East Boston Preparatory School was a religious preparatory school founded by the Catholic Church, but as funding declined, local activists took over the school as a secular institution serving the immigrant population of East Boston. Due to an economic downturn, however, the facility was abandoned prior to the bombs falling.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide, page 340 - "The Catholic Church founded East Boston Prep as religious preparatory school. As the priesthood and church funding declined, local activists took over the school as a secular institution serving the immigrant population in East Boston. The school was eventually abandoned during an economic downturn before the war." 戰後，这里has been claimed as a raider hideout. 掠夺者头子自称齐勒法官，每一个来这里的人都要签下血契：对法官和陪审团以性命立誓，违者以酷刑与死亡论处，所有不签血契的人全都被杀了。 Layout The building is three stories tall with the first flight of stairs next to the main entrance. The first floor is mostly blocked by debris but can be maneuvered through using classrooms. Across from the entrance is a pair of chained doors that can only be accessed by the second floor. Further down the hallway is another chained door, near which an exit to the Commonwealth can be found. Across from the initial stairwell, through a restroom, lies a stage facility where the judge and his jury presumably meet and is hinted to hold executions as well. Hop down to open the chained double doors to the entrance. Adjacent to the second floor hallway, are two classrooms connected to each other. At the end of the hallway, lies a staircase on the right and a classroom directly ahead. The classroom allows the player character to jump down to the first floor and reach an inaccessible room with a Book Return machine. The stairwell leads to the third floor. On the third floor there is loot including many ammo boxes. There are cells containing prisoners who can be freed by picking the cell doors (Novice), and terminals which detail the torturing of recruits. A set of cell keys can be found beside one of the terminals. 值得注意的物品 * 驚世奇譚, 第121期 - 三樓東南房，裡面擺著一堆終端的房間。 * 迷你核彈 - 二樓地圖中間的教室，附近有一個化學工作台。 * 牢房鑰匙 - 三樓關商隊囚犯那裡，裡面有擺著終端的桌上。 * 9個避難所科技午餐盒 ** The first is at the end of the first floor hallway, to the left, under a flight of stairs, sitting on a school desk (almost next to the back entrance). ** The second is on the second floor above the first classroom. Cross through here to the second classroom and look on the floor to the left upon entering the room (underneath a pile of blue chairs) to find the second lunchbox. ** The third lunchbox can be found on the desk to the south-east from the second lunchbox (within the range of view). ** For the fourth lunchbox, exit the classroom through the doorway next to the pile of blue chairs (see lunchbox 2), look straight ahead of you, and you will see it lying on the floor next to some lockers near the opposite wall. ** To find the fifth lunchbox, turn left and look for lockers on the left next to a wall. The lunchbox is inside one of them. ** The sixth and seventh can be acquired from the stage location on the ground on the left and right side of the walls. ** The eighth is in the classroom at the end of the second floor hallway. It is next to a hole, sitting on a school desk. It is near a frag mine that can displace the lunchbox enough to render it uncollectable. ** For the ninth, drop down into the room below and move to the adjacent room that isn't accessed by a door. It is on a bookshelf on the wall hugging the hallway. * 8本逾期圖書： ** 一樓走廊的衣櫃上。 ** 兩本在2樓的廁所：馬桶一本，小便斗一本。 ** 二樓實驗室旁邊的教室，課桌上。 ** 二樓的音樂教室有2本：1本在課桌上，1本在講桌上。 ** 音樂教室旁邊的教室也有2本：1本在課桌上，1本在地上的紙箱內。 * 血字盟約 - 裡面每個掠奪者身上都有的紙條。 相關任務 * Butcher's Bill 2 - One of the seven possible locations. After listening to the Blackbird report holotape, you may be sent here to find Agent Blackbird. * Kidnapping - A group of raiders can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Prep School - 凱絲勒要求到這裡殺死齊勒一夥，他們對碉堡山的敲詐日益嚴重。 * Quartermastery - Scribe Haylen will give this quest to the Sole Survivor to recover a piece of tech. * Randolph Safehouse - It is possible that this Railroad radiant quest chain sends you here to clear out the hostiles. * Reclamation - Alana Secord will send the Sole Survivor here to rescue a synth, captured by raiders during a patrol. Notes * A jet airliner crashed through the southeastern wing of the school. * One can find a set of Gary blocks in a box. * There is a weapons workbench in the theater/execution room behind the chained double doors accessible from the second level. * In the theater, the front edge of the stage is incorrectly labeled with stage directions. "Stage left" and "stage right" refer to left and right from the actor's perspective, whereas "house left" and "house right" refer to the perspective of the audience. The signs on the stage should be reversed. Appearances The East Boston Preparatory School appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Inside is a terminal listing different methods the raiders chose to torture and initiate others into a blood pact. One of these initiates, "Beggar" was tortured with beatings and starvation, but finally signed the pact when threatened with death by rats. This may be a reference to the novel "1984" by George Orwell, where the protagonist, Winston Smith, is tortured by Party loyalist, O'Brien. O'Brien tries many methods to break Winston's will, and finally succeeds when he discovers that Winston is deathly afraid of rats. Gallery FO4 East Boston Preparatory School.png|Location of the Astoundingly Awesome Tales magazine. Boston preporatory.jpg Boston preporatory2.jpg Boston preporatory3.jpg Boston preporatory4.jpg Boston preporatory5.jpg Boston preporatory6.jpg Boston preporatory7.jpg Boston preporatory8.jpg Boston preporatory9.jpg Boston preporatory10.jpg Boston preporatory11.jpg References Category:Fallout 4 locations en:East Boston Preparatory School ru:Подготовительная школа Восточного Бостона uk:Підготовча школа Східного Бостона